Himegoe CDII 1 Translation
Takei Junko (Asano Masumi) Track 01 - Introduction My name is Takei Junko. I'm part of the Fuso Navy European Expeditionary Force, and I used to be a part of the Libau Flying Corps. I temporarily went back to Fuso to serve as an instructor for a short time, but at the moment, I am serving as the second-in-command of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. I'm 165cm tall. And as for my weight and three sizes... they are *secret*. Track 02 - My rank My rank is Flight Lieutenant. That is also my rank in Fuso, so I was fairly certain I would become a Squadron Leader like Mio when I transferred to a Joint Fighter Wing, but the Commanding Officer of the 504th is a Squadron Leader, so they said I should stay as Flight Lieutenant. I'm a little disappointed over the fact that my rank is not the same as Mio's. Track 03 - Dreams for the future Dreams for the future? Well, let's see... I want to make the world into a peaceful world free from the Neuroi as quickly as possible. Both Mio and I have been fighting in Europe ever since the Fuso Sea Incident. If possible, I wish the next generation wouldn't have to live through something like that. Track 04 - Home unit My original unit is the Fuso Imperial Navy European Expeditionary Fleet, 24th Air Flotilla, 288th Flying Corps. But there also was a time I had been transferred to Libau, and back then, I belonged to something called the Libau Flying Corps. Also, during my time back in Fuso when I worked as an instructor, I was stationed with a lot of different units. I even visited the Yokosuka Flying Corps for a while. So, whenever someone asks me of my home unit, I am a bit hesitant on what to answer. But I guess the official answer should be the 288th. Track 05: About Minna Yes, I talked with her a little when I visited the 501st's base. I got the impression she was a gentle and calm, someone who everyone can gather around. But she also seemed to be able to be quite strict at times, perhaps because of the role she fills in the group. Track 06 - About Lynne Lynne? That's the girl who is always together with Miyafuji, right? She still seems a bit helpless at times, but she's a great sniper, and she's gentle and obedient, so I'm sure she'll improve at her own pace. People that on the other hand improve a lot right away tends to have a hard time later on instead. Track 07 - About Yoshika Miyafuji? Yes, she's a quite mysterious girl. She has a totally different personality, yet it still somehow feels like she's just like Mio used to be. She seems like someone who would never try to hide anything, and she is also great at understanding others. That means it's very easy to get to know her and trust her, so I understand why Mio has taken a likening to her. Track 08 - About Mio I've know Mio for quite some time. We first met during the Fuso Sea Incident, and we were later transferred to the same base in Libau. She has taught me a lot. How to defeat the Neuroi, how to fight in a dogfight, how to take command over a formation... I owe it all to Mio. Track 09 - About Barkhorn She's the one racing with Flying Officer Hartmann for the spot as the top ace of Karlsland. I'm really impressed with her ability to fight for such a long time carrying all those weapons. Since the outcome of a battle often is decided by a concentrated outburst of power in just an instant, having the ability to carry the double amount of firepower is a very practical ability that deserves respect. Track 10 - About Hartmann She's quite mysterious. She's a truly amazing ace in the sky, but down on the ground, it seems like she thinks even just moving her finger is making too much an effort. But I also feel I can understand that attitude. Since battles are usually relatively short and you only need to really be on your guard for a short period of time, she saves up for those moments by always being really relaxed. There are a lot of things we could learn from the witches of Karlsland. Track 11 - About Shirley She is very much like what you would expect from a witch from Liberion. She's an individualist, very freedom loving. Someone who cares about getting time over to do the things she wants to do. But she still gets along very well with everyone else, and she always plays her part well when it really matters. She sort of reminds me of Flight Lieutenant Gentile in our unit. Track 12 - About Perrine Whenever I'm with Mio, she's always looking at us from afar. I wonder why? I've heard she really cares about Gallia. That is something I can relate to, since we all really want to protect our home countries. Track 13 - About Sanya She's an excellent night witch. Being able to sleep safely is incredibly important when you are on the front. She must be very patient keeping up such a difficult job without complaining. And she's also very good at singing and playing the piano. Track 14 - About Eila Her special ability being the ability to predict the future is simply amazing! Having the ability to always avoid getting hit surely is something all witches can be envious of. She's also something of a prankster, and I also like how she really seems to care a lot about Sanya. Track 15 - About Lucchini There are a lot of Romagnan witches in my unit, and they all seem to do things as they please, but she's even one step above them. She seems to always be either eating, sleeping or playing. However, just as the members of my unit, she plays her part when it really matters. You can count on that. Track 16 - Ambition That would be a world in peace. I've been fighting all my life so I see it as our duty to create a world where the next generation won't have to live like this. But in reality, I've been an instructor who taught new witches and sent them off to war... Things won't go exactly as I wish they would, but I think my only choice is to try to do the best of the situation. Track 17: About my striker unit That would be the Shiden model 21. Compared to earlier Type Zero fighters, it turns a little slower, but it's fast and sturdy. And it's also has great climb ability and is reliable when making nose dives. In other words, it's perfect for battles in Europe where interceptions are common. And its ability to turn is still far better than the strikers made in/by ???. It doesn't work as well on really high altitudes, but I guess that's more or less a tradition when it comes to Fuso-made striker units. Track 18 - About my weapon I'm using a remodeled Type 99-2 13mm machine gun, it's the standard equipment in Fuso. I also carry a 20mm for when I'm using the Shiden, but it's a bit difficult to handle... I prefer using the same type of rifle as I did during the time I flew Type Zero. Track 19 - About my homeland The Empire of Fuso. I really love it. It has four distinct seasons, the waters are clean... these were things I realized fully only after having left for Europe. You can still drink the water in Karlsland, but I hadn't even thought there might be places where you can't drink it. Track 20 - Cooking specialty I'm actually pretty good at cooking. And since I'm in the Navy, I'm especially good at making curry. I'm also good at making beef and potato stew. Oh, and there's also tatsuta-age chicken the Chief Cook taught me when I was at sea. It seems like I might be good at making dishes you cook together or deep fry. Track 21 - About the witches' base I just recently came to the 504th's base for the first time, and it surprised me how it was so different from the 501st's and the base in Libau. It's surrounded by magical ???(towers?) and old ruins, so it is said we don't have to rely as much on the assisted take off system. Apparently, it's a place that has been used by witches for a very long time, and the base has been here since the Roman Empire. So it's a base with a grand history. Track 22 - About the life as a witch (official stance) One of the most important things is plenty of supplies! Supplies are quite scarce in Romagna. But even the best witches can't fight without fuel and ammunition. However, when it comes to food, we're far better off here than we were in Libau. Track 23 - About the life as a witch (real opinion) Is it really alright for everyone in Romagna to be this carefree? It seems like if anyone here works in the morning, they'll just take a break during the whole afternoon. Also, I'm quite concerned over the fact that the men around here are allowed to make passes on the witches. I heard Minna has forbidden interaction between men and witches, perhaps I should follow her example? *sigh* Track 24 - Morning greeting 1 Good morning! Yes, it's morning. Track 25 - Morning greeting 2 It's morning! Time to wake up. If you don't wake up... Yes, you know what will happen... Track 26 - Meal Thanks for the meal. (Before meal) Thanks for the meal. (After meal) That was delicious! Dinner is ready! I've made my specialty today! Oh, this is really good! Hmm... This didn't taste very well. Track 27 - Afternoon greeting Good day. Track 28 - Evening greeting Good evening. Track 29 - Before bed Good night. Sleep well. Track 30 - Sending off Have a good trip. Be careful! Come back soon... I'll be waiting. Track 31 - Reception Oh, what are you doing here? Hm? You want to do some training? That's the spirit! Track 32 - Other lines Please. Thanks! Let's do our best during today's training session! I'm sorry. It's alright, you can do it. Do your best! I know you can do it! Track 33 - Incoming mail You've got mail. You've got a letter. Track 34 Start up I'm starting up the computer Track 35 - Shut down Ehehehe, you're turning it off? That's too bad. Track 36 - Error Ah! Sorry, I made a mistake! Mistake... Oh, it stopped working...? What should we do...? N-no! I told you not to do that! Come on... I said no. I told you not to look... Alright? I'm sorry... I made a mistake. Will you ever forgive me? Track 37 - Enlarge You want to make it bigger? Oh, that's quite large. Track 38 - Reduce You want to make it smaller? Hmph... That's small. Track 39 - Maximize It can't get any bigger than this! Track 40 - Minimize I don't think it can get any smaller than this... Track 41 - Delete Hoi! I'm throwing this away. No problem, right? Track 42 - Download You want me to download this? I'm done. Track 43 - Connect I'm connecting! I'm disconnecting! Track 44 - Call Someone is calling for you. You should answer. Phone for you. Track 45 - Answering machine I am out at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Please. Track 46 - Fanservice 1 Oh, that's so naughty. Haha, so naughty of you. Track 47 - Fanservice 2 I love you. I love you. But just a little. Track 48 - Fanservice 3 You're not my type. I don't like you. I hate you! Idiot. Track 49 - Panties They're not panties, so it's not embarrassing. Track 50 - Combat Takei Junko, heading out! Everyone, commence attack! Miyafuji Yoshika (Fukuen Misato) & Lynette Bishop (Nazuka Kaori) Track 51 - Introduction Yoshika: I'm Miyafuji Yoshika! Lynne: And my name is Lynette Bishop. Yoshika: It's been a long time, Lynne! Lynne: It has! Yoshika: You visited Fuso a while ago, but what have done since then? Lynne: I've been with Perrine and helped out with rebuilding Gallia. The reconstruction has proceeded quite far already! Yoshika: Really? I'd love to see it some time. Lynne: Once the war is over, please do come visit! I'm sure Perrine would love you to come too! Yoshika: Yes, sure! Track 52 - Rank Yoshika: Umm... I'm a Sergeant. Lynne: I was just recently promoted, so I'm a Flight Sergeant now. Yoshika: Oh, yes! You were promoted! Congratulations! Lynne: Thanks! But... Yoshika... Yoshika: Me? Well, I quit the military you know. And there was no real reason to give me a promotion anyway... So, did you stay in the military? Lynne: I took a vacation. I told my mother I wanted to retire from the military to help out with rebuilding Gallia, so she helped me get a vacation. Yoshika: That's great! I've been wondering about this for a while, but... Was your mother in the military too? Lynne: Yes. She just recently retired, but she was on the field in the earlier war. Yoshika: That's amazing! Lynne: So that's why I feel a lot of pressure... especially now that I'm assigned to such an elite unit as the 501st... Yoshika: Lynne... Lynne: So I was very happy when you came to the 501st and we were able to defeat a Neuroi together! Yoshika: Hehehe, you're making me feel embarrassed...! Track 53 - Dreams for the future Yoshika: Dreams for the future? I've been asked that before, but I guess my answer hasn't changed. I think I still want to inherit our medical clinic. Lynne: I'm sure working as a doctor will fit you perfectly! Yoshika: You think? So, what do you want to do? Lynne: Me? I... Hmm... well... Yoshika: Something wrong? Lynne: Well, until recently, I was thinking I wanted to join the military, and then when I retire from that, I'd just become housewife. But I'm starting to wonder if that's really the right thing to do... Yoshika: You wanted to be a housewife? Lynne: Yes... but that was long ago. Yoshika: I'm sure you'd make an excellent wife! You're good at making snacks, brewing tea... and you're good at stuff like cleaning and washing clothes too! Lynne: No, I think you're batter than me at cooking...! Yoshika: What? No, you're better. Lynne: No, you're better! Yoshika: You think...? Perrine doesn't seem to like my cooking very much... Lynne: Hm, I think that's just her personal taste. Yoshika: I see... so what kind of food does Perrine like? Lynne: She once told me she likes things made with cream... or a lot of butter or whipped cream! Yoshika: I've never made anything like that! Do you know any recipes? Lynne: Yes, but I'm not very confident... Yoshika: Please teach me some time! Oh, perhaps we could open up a restaurant together! Haha! Lynne: Wha-? Y-yeah... Yoshika: Hahaha! ...Something wrong, Lynne? Lynne: ... Yoshika, you dummy. Track 54 - About your unit Yoshika: Our unit...? Yoshika/Lynne: The 501st Joint Fighter Wing: Strike Witches! Yoshika: Hahaha! That sounded so strange! So formal! Lynne: Hahaha! Yes! Track 55 - About Minna Yoshika: Wing Commander Minna? I think she's a kind and very pretty person, but she can be a bit scary at times. Lynne: Yoshika... You mean like when she gets mad at you? Yoshika: Yeah... She got really mad at me once, it sure was scary. Lynne: Well, I guess she can't just be nice all the time if she want the unit to hold together. Yoshika: Yeah, I think you're right... I didn't know about it before, but she seems to be really busy with everything. Lynne: Yes, she's always up until late at night working, and there are a lot of things she needs to be updated on constantly, so she seem to be really busy. Yoshika: Must be tough to have so much responsibility. Lynne: Yes... I think we're having a hard time with just fighting the Neuroi, but add developing strategies, managing the base, keeping track of supplies, keeping contact with the higher-ups... Aaah! There's no way I could handle all that! Yoshika: Calm down, Lynne! Track 56 - About Mio Lynne: Hey, Yoshika? Yoshika: Yes, Lynne? Lynne: I was really surprised to see Squadron Leader Sakamoto wearing white clothes! Yoshika: Yeah, that surprised me as well. Lynne: Oh, it did? Yoshika: Yes, it's called shiroshouzoku (white clothes), and it's something you only wear on very special occasions, so Sakamoto must have been very determined back then. Lynne: Shiroshouzoku? So that's what those clothes are called...? Yoshika: Yes. It's something you wear when you want to speak with the gods, or when you're trying to perfect your skills. Lynne: Oh, I see! Yoshika: I didn't know she had Reppumaru, so I was almost certain she was going to die back then... Lynne: Yeah, Reppuzan sure was great. Cutting the Neuroi's beam like that! Yoshika: Yes, Sakamoto sure is amazing... I can't compete with her. Lynne: You're amazing too, Yoshika! Yoshika: I still have a long way... Lynne: You think? I think you're really amazing already... Track 57 - About Barkhorn Yoshika: Barkhorn is pretty cute, don't you think? Lynne: C-cute? Yoshika: Yes. At first, I thought she was pretty scary, but hearing about how much she cares for her little sister made me smile... So when I understood that she's actually really kind, I felt pretty relieved. Lynne: Oh yes, I know what you mean. And she always seems angry at Flying Officer Hartmann for some reason or another, but they're actually really good friends! Yoshika: You mean they're good enough friends to argue with each other? Lynne: Hm? Well... No, that's not really what I meant. It's like... they don't really seem that close on the surface, but they're actually always depending on each other a lot, or something... I can't really explain it well. Yoshika: I think I know what you mean. And with Wing Commander Minna, the three of them have a great kind of relationship to each other. Lynne: Almost makes you feel a little jealous, doesn't it? Yoshika: Yeah! Track 58 - About Shirley Yoshika: Shirley is... really big! Lynne: W-what is? Yoshika: She's big-hearted and broad-minded, and she always takes care of Lucchini, so she kind of reminds me of a mother. Lynne: Oh, that's what you meant. Yoshika: What did you think I meant? Lynne: ...Never mind! Yoshika: W-what? Lynne: Nothing! Yoshika: Also... her boobs are really amazing...! Lynne: So you did think about that!! Track 59 - About Hartmann Yoshika: I thought Flying Officer Hartmann would be... how should I put it... a more complicated person? Lynne: I thought so too at first. I didn't even know if it was alright to talk to her... Yoshika: She's usually laid-back, but she also really cares about others although she rarely shows it. Lynne: She was really worried when Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn had been injured. Yoshika: Although it's usually Flying Officer Hartmann making Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn worry about her! Lynne/Yoshika: Hahaha. Lynne: She's friends with Sanya too, right? Yoshika: Yes, they talk to each other quite a lot about all sorts of things. Apparently, it's usually about food or candy... Lynne: That's what I expected. Yoshika: But sometimes Hartmann tells Sanya about things that troubles her, and she's said it's nice to have someone to talk to. Lynne: That's surprising, she's usually so relaxed. Yoshika: Maybe that's why. Lynne: Oh, yes. Maybe! Track 60 - About Perrine Yoshika: Perrine... She isn't getting angry at me as much as she used to. Lynne: She is easily misunderstood... Yoshika: Really? Lynne: She's actually really kind, but she feels she has a lot of responsibilities, so she always wants to do more than she perhaps is capable of... When we were rebuilding Gallia, she always said she had to lead and help her people. Yoshika: She should ask the people around her for help more... Lynne: Yes, but it's typical of her to not do that. I think she thinks that she has to act first, or no one will follow her. Yoshika: Sounds tough... But it feels like we get along better now that we've practiced so much together. Lynne: I thought she was pretty scary at first too, but then we helped out with reconstructing Gallia together, and I got to know her better. And then, my sister dropped by together with Amelie... Yoshika: Amelie? Lynne: A younger witch from Perrine's old unit. Yoshika: Oh, I think I've heard of her! Lynne: She always talked about what an amazing person Perrine is. Yoshika: I see... Perhaps I should help out with reconstructing Gallia too once the war is over. Lynne: Please do! Track 61 - About Sanya Yoshika: Sanya... It must be tough to always have night patrol duty... Lynne: Yes... I've gone through night flying training, but it's scary to fly alone during the night. Yoshika: Yes, if Sanya and Eila hadn't held my hands, I might not even had been able to fly! Lynne: Yes... But I didn't expect the sky to be so beautiful during the night. Yoshika: Yes, that might be the reason why Sanya can fly even during the night. Lynne: She's a quiet girl, but I think she's mentally strong. Yoshika: Yes, she doesn't say much, so there are still a lot of things I don't know about her, but I think she's very reliable. Lynne: Yes, and she's good at cooking and playing the piano! Yoshika: Oh yes! The three of us should cook something together some time! Lynne: Good idea! Yoshika: Yes! Let's! Track 62 - About Eila Yoshika: Eila is a pretty amusing person... Lynne: Amusing? Yoshika: Yes, she always acts very strong in front of me and Perrine, but her attitude is almost reversed when she's talking to Sanya. Lynne: Now that you mention it, you might be right... But I think I can see why. Yoshika: Really? I don't understand. Lynne: I think it's because Eila cares a lot about Sanya. That's why she acts like that. Yoshika: Hmm...? I really care about you, but I talk normally when I talk with you? Lynne: Eh? Wha- eh... Yoshika: ? Lynne: ...That surprised me... Yoshika: Haha. Lynne, you're acting strange. Lynne: But anyway, she went through officer training although she didn't like it, and she helps out with night patrol since it might be hard to do it alone, and all for Sanya's sake. That's quite amazing. Yoshika: Yeah, I was surprised to hear about that. Lynne: I think it's quite lovely... Yoshika: Hmm? You think...? Track 63 - About Lucchini Yoshika: Lucchini always seems to have fun. Lynne: She always likes the food we make for her. Yoshika: Yes, she often asks for seconds! It's easy to cook for people like that! Lynne: And she always eats a lot during our tea times too! Yoshika: ...But she has a higher rank than us... Lynne: Yes, she's even gone through officer training... I was surprised to hear about that! Yoshika: What do you do in officer training? Lynne: I don't know... Eila recently studied to become an officer, we could ask her? Yoshika: Hm... No, never mind. I don't think I could become a commissioned officer anyway. Lynne: Really...? I might be a little interested... Yoshika: Then let's ask her some time! Lynne: Yes! Track 64 - About your striker unit Yoshika: Hey, Lynne? You got a new striker unit, right? Lynne: Yes. I used to have a Merlin engine, but the new one has a Griffon engine so the output is stronger, making it more powerful. Yoshika: Sounds good... I'm using Sakamoto's old unit... maybe that's why it's been under-performing lately. Lynne: Ehehe. She told me once before that that's the unit she's been using since the start of the war. Yoshika: I see. So maybe they're worn down... Lynne: But all replaceable parts have been replaced, so there shouldn't be a problem...? Yoshika: That's what Sakamoto said, but... Oh, I don't know. Lynne: My sister says it's good to know as much as you can about your striker unit. Yoshika: Really? Lynne: Yes. Since you never know what will happen, it's always good to know at least the most basic things about it. Yoshika: All right, I'll ask Sakamoto later. Lynne: Yes, I think that's a good idea. Track 65 - About the new base Yoshika: So, our new base is located in the Adriatic Sea, right? Lynne: Yes, our old one was by the Strait of Dover... Yoshika: The sky here is really blue! It's way bluer here than it is in Fuso, or at our old base! Lynne: Yes, the sky here is clearer, it's very pretty! Yoshika: The sea is blue, the beaches are white... The colors here are so vivid, it's really beautiful! Lynne: Yes, it almost hurts the eyes! Yoshika: Right! And the base is located in an old temple, so there are a lot of strange buildings and things around here! Lynne: Yes, that really surprised me! Amphitheaters and underground temples... Yoshika: Lucchini is exploring quite a lot, but she's said she still hasn't seen everything yet! Lynne: Wow, it's that big? Yoshika: Yes, and she said there are lots of secret places and hidden rooms around too. Lynne: And yet, we haven't even enough with rooms to go around. Yoshika: Would you prefer to have your own room rather than sharing one? Lynne: No, no. Sharing a room with you is no bother at all! Yoshika: I feel the same! As long as I'm with Lynne... Yoshika/Lynne: Tehehe... Track 66 - About training Yoshika: I was quite surprised at the training we did a while ago... Lynne: Yes, me too! Training with a broom like that... Yoshika: My grandma told we once before, but I wasn't sure you could actually fly with a broom! Lynne: My mother told me... Yoshika: Do you think it's possible to fly with an ordinary broom? Lynne: I don't know... Yoshika: Do you want to try? Lynne: B-but... Yoshika: Come on, jump on! Lynne: No, Yoshika! Yoshika: I'll sit behind you. Lynne: Wha-! Both of us!? Yoshika: It's alright, we can do it! Lynne: But... it's embarrassing... Yoshika: It's alright, no one is looking! Lynne: Okay... Ah! Don't leave the ground so suddenly! It hurts! Yoshika: Whoa! Oh, sorry! Lynne: Yoshika, don't hold on to me like that...! Yoshika: But I'm about to fall off! *A lot of screaming* Lynne: I'm losing my balance! Yoshika: I'm falling off! Lynne: Yoshika, don't hold on to me like that!! *more screaming* Track 67 - Things you're good at Yoshika: I don't know if I can say I'm really good at it, but healing magic, perhaps? I'm no match to grandma or mom, though. Lynne: But your healing magic is really great, are your mother and grandmother even better at it? Yoshika: Yes, my grandma can heal people who are hurt really badly, and she can heal a lot of people at the same time without even breaking a sweat. I've heard a lot about it. Lynne: That's amazing! Yoshika: So I have to do my best to improve more! Lynne: You're amazing too! Yoshika: You're really good target firing, right? Lynne: That's what everyone says... but I don't really know if it's so special... Yoshika: You are really good! I couldn't get close to your results even on half of your distance. Lynne: Hehe, thanks. But I would probably feel more comfortable with saying I'm good at making sweets. Yoshika: Yes, your scones and muffins are really good! Lynne: You're really good at cooking too! Yoshika: You think? Lynne: Yes! Please show me more some time! Yoshika: Dito! Lynne: Okay, let's make some sweets together later! Yoshika: Good idea! Together! Lynne: It's a promise! Yoshika: Promise! Category:Transcript/Translation